


A Tea Party for a Shy Heart

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dress Up, Feel-good, Gen, Love Confessions, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: After Chopin's dream is restored, Polka attends a tea party hosted by March and Salsa.  There, all the attendees help her how to introduce Allegretto to Solfege.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Tea Party for a Shy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have arrived with another Eternal Sonata fanfic because a friend is playing it and enjoying it! I've been wanting to do this topic for a while and finally got around to it over spring break. What with the pandemic going on, I can't go out and have a tea party, so here I am writing about one.

Polka stuffed her basket full of breads, jams, and teas that her mom had helped to buy while shopping. Ever since she had revived the world in Chopin’s dream, she had been feeling more comfortable going out to visit friends. She had something of a small relationship with Allegretto, though she was still too embarrassed to say anything to her mom Solfege about it.

Solfege, however, knew that since her adventure to Forte City and everything that culminated into a revolt against the late Count Waltz, she had made so many new friends. A few of them were adults and had their own affairs to attend to, but when her daughter had mentioned that two of the younger ones wanted to hold a tea party, she was elated. It was all she ever wanted for Polka. She offered to make fresh bread and cookies and muffins after going to the markets in Ritardando to get jams and cheese and teas—it was far too much stuff for Polka to carry as her mother listed more and more items to take.

March and Salsa assured her that they would have plenty of food—berries and fruits, nuts and mushrooms—because Agogo Forest was full of delicious and nutritious foods. March extended the invite to Viola, who pledged to bring some goat’s milk and cheese. There was some consideration to extend the invite even further to Falsetto and Princess Serenade, but Viola and Salsa respectively were averse to the idea. For Viola, she was still competing with Falsetto for Jazz’s attention and didn’t want the outing to turn into a contest. And Salsa had been held prisoner by Count Waltz, so knowing that Princess Serenade had been a spy for him and was even related made her skin crawl. Since then, though, the princess had taken responsibility and turned a new leaf.

Polka and Solfege had finished packing up all that they wanted to give to the tea party, and at once the flower girl was on her way from Tenuto to Ritardando’s seashore and then into Agogo Forest. The creatures in the forest seemed to be more docile than she remembered, staying to themselves and not chasing her. What used to be a mad scurry had become a leisurely walk through the verdant forest. Specks of light dotted the dirt paths, the sun peaking through the canopy and pecking Polka’s pale face. It was certainly a nice day, and she wished that she could have invited Chopin to join along.

He had moved into Forte City since Waltz’s death. Baroque was nothing but snow and ice all year long, and besides that, Forte reminded him of Paris or Vienna. He felt more at home there, and it was also were Jazz and Falsetto’s forces had moved after the revolution had down and order had been reestablished.

“You know,” she said to herself. “If Falsetto was invited, Frederic would no doubt join. Oh, I wish we could—we’re all friends.”

Polka rounded the bend up to the entrance of Agogo Forest where she found Salsa and March setting a decent-length table and setting all the food and teapots. Viola was coming from the northern end of the small village with three pitchers of her milk and her cheeses wrapped up in cloth. Not too far behind her, and it didn’t seem like she had noticed, were Falsetto and Chopin chatting. From the west entrance that led to Wah Lava Cave, she saw Princess Serenade.

“Heya, Polka!” Salsa greeted her. “Don’t just stand there, c’mere!”

Polka made her way to the fairy-like table. Setting her basket on the edge so not to disrupt the beautiful harmony of their layout, she gave her food to the forest guardians.  
“Oh, this bread is still warm,” March smiled. “Is it homemade?”

“Yes, my mom wanted to make some right after I told her about the tea party,” Polka replied. “She’s really happy to make food for my friends.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have!” Salsa beamed at her. She turned to see Viola walking up. “The Old Lady’s here!”

Viola forced herself not to get irritated with Salsa’s remark. Instead, she placed the pitchers and cheese on the table then put the pink-haired guardian headlock. “It’s nice to see you again, Salsa!” she said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, hey, the gang’s already here!” Falsetto laughed.

“Hello, girls,” Chopin said. He glanced at Polka, tipped his hat, and greeted her as well. “Hello, Polka. How is your mother?”

“She’s fine, thank you,” Polka replied happily.

“A-Am I too late?” Serenade’s voice came. She was holding a large chocolate cake on a glass stand.

“No, everyone has just arrived,” March reassured her. “We’re almost done.”

“No way, you brought a cake!” Salsa celebrated.

The party of girls and the composer finished laying out all that was brought before all taking a seat at the table. Toast and jam were served then tea, and everything was blissfully serene. The trees rustled with a gentle breeze, and the greenery around them was vivid around them.

“Thank you, everyone, for bringing something to eat,” March said over the table. “It has been a while since the end of our journey together, so Salsa and I thought it would be nice to have a get-together.”

“And we didn’t invite any icky boys…well, except for Frederic there,” Salsa added.

“Thank you for the invitation, March,” Chopin spoke cheekily.

“I’m actually a bit surprised that Claves didn’t decide to come along,” Falsetto said. “She would have loved some of the sweets. I mean, Viola’s here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Viola asked her irately.

“I mean that we’re not fighting over Jazz. Oh, wait, Jazz might be with her.”

Viola’s heart sank. “He’s had a crush on her for a long time…”

“But I’m not giving up! I’ve known him the longest, so there’s no way I can lose!”

“Jazz?” Serenade uttered. “He and Prince Crescendo had plans today and went off somewhere. He isn’t quite ready to accept my apology for spying on Baroque, but I suppose I’ll just have to keep trying.”

Polka listened to all of the older women talk about their heartful woes, peeking at Chopin, who was now realizing that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come along. He poured himself some tea with a bit of milk.

“How have you been, Polka?” he asked her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit what with getting situated in Forte City. How is Solfege?”

“Both of us have been just fine,” Polka told him as Viola, Falsetto, and Serenade continued to talk about Jazz and Crescendo and Salsa and March listened and tittered at their mishaps. “We’ve been able to sell a lot of floral powder again thanks to the mineral powder being discontinued.”

“That’s great news! Does she know about you and Allegretto yet?”

Polka blushed. Staring down at her toast, she couldn’t bring herself to speak. Chopin wasn’t quite sure why she had stopped talking, but he remembered that she was shy when it came to matters of the heart. He apologized for prying.

“I-It’s not that! I’m just wondering how Mom’s going to react. It’s great that I’ve made friends, but to think that I’ve found someone that’s very special to me? Oh, she would be delighted!”

“So why not tell her?” Salsa asked.

“That’s what I’m worried about. Mom would be so delighted that she would ask him to come over and meet him, and I don’t think he’s ready for that yet.”

Viola let out a hearty laugh. “I can totally understand!” she agreed. “He’s quite the gentleman when he wants to be, but he’s still out on his own. Both of you are young, too. There’s no rush for love.”

“Take it from the Old Lady; she’s still trying to get herself a boyfriend,” Salsa snickered.

“Listen, you!”

“Okay, settle down now,” March sighed.

“My impression of Allegretto was that he was pretty mature,” Falsetto thought aloud. “Oh, do you mean he looks dirty? He lives in the sewers of Ritardando still, doesn’t he? He needs a bath.”

“Allegretto and Beat,” Salsa scoffed.

“Well, the other thing is that Allegretto and Beat have both been helping to sell floral powder in Ritardando, and Mom knows about that, but he’s also said that he needs to look his best. He wants better clothes and a haircut…”

“What is the problem, then?” Serenade asked.

“Does he need help?” March asked afterward.

Polka shuffled in her seat. Perhaps she had said too much now. “He doesn’t want to look silly for trying so hard.”

Chopin cleared his throat, smoothing the napkin on his lap. “He wouldn’t look silly. A man should put his best into his appearance. If he wants, I could teach him a few things about looking sharp.” He took a sip of tea.

“I-I could ask him,” Polka stammered.

Falsetto and Viola glanced at each other and then at Polka. Salsa’s lips coiled up in a smile. “You know, Polka,” the little forest guardian started.

“I think if you dressed up nice, that would encourage Allegretto to go out with Frederic and do some shopping,” Viola continued. She stood up, spinning in a small patch of flower and grass as if she had a long flowing dress. “Just imagine yourself! A girl pretty and cute like you? You would make everything shine!”

Polka shook her head and covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment. She couldn’t take a compliment like that, even if it was something that she was told a number of times.

“Oh, we could go shopping in Baroque!” Serenade suggested.

“D-Don’t you think the clothes in Baroque are a bit too pricey?” Falsetto asked her.

“And too warm for Tenuto…” Viola sighed.

March thought about what they could do. Perhaps they could buy a dress in Ritardando and make some alterations to it. Tenuto had the most beautiful flowers, and she was adept at sewing. What if Polka bought a plain dress and stitched in a few of the flowers they grind up into floral powder? It wasn’t a bad idea at all, and for as austere as Chopin was, he wouldn’t mind going with Polka to pick a few flowers with her. After all, had he had more time with his sister Emilia before she had passed away from consumption, he would have done the same.

“You can’t mean to go out in the hot sun all day with those clothes,” Salsa scoffed.

“It’s typically not that hot near Tenuto; the flower field overlooks the sea,” Chopin corrected her. “It would be alright to wear my coat. Oh, we could also use Heaven’s Mirror flowers.”

Polka shook her head. “If you pick them, they won’t light up anymore. Besides, I don’t want to wear something that people associate with death—even if we see them as something good.”

Salsa and Viola smiled widely now. “There we go!” they chimed.

“Huh?”

“You’re actually looking pretty excited about this, Polka!” Viola laughed.

“Even a wallflower like you likes to dress up for someone that you L-O-V-E!” Salsa teased.

“Oh, you two!” Polka whined.

“Then allow me to offer our hairdressers’ services,” Serenade said, trying exceptionally hard to be of help. “Your hair is very pretty, so I think we can make you look like a princess!”

“Princess Polka,” Chopin chuckled.

“F-Frederic! You’re embarrassing me!”

“I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

“When should we all start making these preparations?” March asked. She looked up at the sky through a hole in the canopy. “It’s still early in the day, so we can start now—well, once we’ve cleaned up.”

The girls cheered for the chance to dress up the shy flower girl. Once they finished their foods and teas and had a piece of cake from Serenade, they helped to take everything back to March and Salsa’s house before planning how to delegate tasks. Polka and Chopin made their way back to Tenuto with excitement to begin the preparations to dress up for the formal introduction of Allegretto to Solfege.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think that after the ending of Eternal Sonata, Chopin would get a little more relaxed and cheeky and still look out for Polka like he would as a big brother. How I wish we could see Polka and Allegretto go on dates!
> 
> Stay inside, stay safe, wash your hands.


End file.
